Waiting for Forever
by Sky of the New Moon
Summary: This is Waiting for Forever; A series of one-shots about cats left behind and cats who will wait.
1. Chapter 1

**~Waiting for Forever~**

**Half-Moon**

* * *

><p>I looked up to where the moonlight was washing down upon me from the crack in the roof of my cave, and sighed.<p>

I hade long ago admitted to myself that my time had come, and after a lifetime of leadership and loss, I welcome the coming peace.

I have lived a long time, and have done so much. I have lived by the lake, traveled to the mountains, became the first Stoneteller, and had sent half my cats off, never to see them again.

I deserve my rest.

And yet, as always, there was a tiny flickering of doubt, a spark of uncertainty that I have done the wrong thing. No matter how hard I try to push it away, it was always there.

For, you see, I had once known love, and although he had left me, not once but twice, I still love him with all my heart. He walks my dreams, stays beside me by day, never leaving my side.

I am still waiting for him, and I cling to the hope that I will see him, wherever I go when I pass. However, in my heart of hearts, I knew that I would not.

But even so, I will still wait, however long it takes.

As I felt the darkness start to take a hold, I let go of the doubt for the first time since he emerged into the sun.

"Oh, Jay's Wing."

"I will wait for you, as long as it takes. I will wait for you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who is reading this. I love reviews, please send them! Have a great day! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

~Waiting for Forever~

Sandstorm

**~Hi everyone! please enjoy this!~**

* * *

><p>I stared in horror at the bloodstained body in front of me.<p>

Firestar….why? I thought, not able to get any words out through my grief.

I could not move, I could not blink. All I could do was stare at the body of the cat I love.

I could not register anyone or anything else. I did not care. Firestar was dead. The world should be bleak and gray, as mournful as I.

I could not express the pain I felt, as if my heart had been ripped out. I wanted to wail, to attack, to die, do anything but stand there.

I felt like the earth was tipping beneath me. I was dead inside. My world was gone, vanished with Firestar.

I remembered the fights, the teasing. The way he had tried to hunt for me. The way he had invited me to come with him to find Skyclan. How good of a father he was. How amazing of a leader.

Firestar, Fireheart, Firepaw, Rusty. The cat I had tormented, fought against and with, had hunted by and for. Had fallen in love with.

My Firestar.

I warned him! Why could he not have listened?

I choked back a sob as his spirit, a beautiful, almost translucent blue with stars, got up and started to leave.

I suddenly froze, my mind filling with a voice. His voice.

"Goodbye, Sandstorm."

Oh Firestar…..

Wait for me.


	3. Chapter 3

~Waiting for Forever~

Cinderpelt

**~Hey guys! This is probably my favourite story so far. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>I felt nothing. Nothing at all. The pain was brief and almost nonexistent.<p>

I was one of the lucky ones, I suppose.

I did not have much to lose. I would miss my brother, Brackenfur, but the rest are waiting for me. I would miss taking care of my clan as Medicine Cat, but I was not the best. I would miss Firestar, oh Firestar, but he would never love me. And Leafpool. But she left.

No one will miss me.

I had so many plans, first to be the best Warrior, then the best Medicine Cat. I had so many hopes. And now all of it was getting cut short.

When I first became an aprentice, I was so excited. I was getting to train as a warrior, and it was the happiest day of my life. I got the best mentor.

I never did get to say thank you. Or sorry.

And then the pain. It was so excruciating.

I only wanted to help, honest!

I am sorry for not listening to you, Fireheart.

I was so confused, I had no idea what to do. But then Yellowfang saved me, in more ways then one.

I miss her so much.

But its not over yet.

I remembered Starclan's promise. I knew what would happen.

I closed my eys, and then, a split second of darkness. Obliveon.

The Stars were denied to me for now.

But I got to keep the Sun.

Now, if you'll excuse me….

I have a life to live.


	4. Chapter 4

~Hey! Ha, I bet you all thought I was dead. Sorry, you can't get rid of me THAT easily. I'm sorry I haven't been writing, things happened in my life that made me lose inspiration. But here you go! I hope you all enjoy.~

* * *

><p>Waiting for Forever- Goldenflower<p>

Requested by A Quiet Prophet.

I sighed, trying not to move too much as I glanced up at the dark ceiling of the nursery.

The soft breathing and snores of my den mates are usually enough to lull me to sleep, but not tonight.

My mate, my handsome, powerful mate, had gone. I thought that was the last of him, that I didn't need him anymore. But he came back.

Just not to me.

Everyone else in ThunderClan, after years of loving him and admiring him, now hate him and everything he is.

It's almost like I'm the only one who remembers how kind he could be, not in the traditional sense, but in the way that you felt safe with him. He was strong; unless you were an enemy, you never had to fear with him around.

I remember when he was an apprentice, he was so brash! Always butting heads with the other apprentices and young warriors. But despite his faults, I always thought him loyal. And I suppose he was, in his own way. And he really loved his kits.

I'm not trying to justify his actions. But everyone just thinks of him as pure evil, someone needs to remember the good parts.

A small, fuzzy, warm shape moved against me, and I smile down at her, running a tongue across her head.

I don't need him anymore. I don't. I have the kits, the clan, Bluestar, Willowpelt. I'll be just fine.

But still, it makes me wonder. Tigerclaw- no, Tigerstar, now. Did you ever care?

I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feathertail**

**~Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, jayfeather12345! It was lovely reading them :) I hope you like this! The prompt gave me a lot of inspiration, I had so much fun writing Feathertail. She's such an amazing cat. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~**

For a cat currently plummeting to her death, I'm surprisingly happy.

I wish I didn't have to die. It's not really fair, is it? Why, out of everyone, was I chosen? Not once, but twice. I never thought anything like this would happen.

But, at the same time, this isn't the first time I've felt the fear of death. I was just an apprentice, of course. But having your clan practically taken over, being imprisoned with your brother, mentor, and deputy, and then watching said deputy die to prolong your own life? That terrified me. Of course I thought I was as good as dead. When I was saved, I was just relieved that I got to keep living.

But now, I understand that there's more to life then just living. It's what you do with your life that matters.

And now, I've saved my brother from this fate. And I've given Crowpaw the same chance to continue living that I was given.

And that's why this time, I'm ready. I don't expect any handouts. I don't expect fate to be kind, to give me another day and a pat on the back. This is my time, and I'm so, so glad that I got to save you, my love. That makes all of this worth it.

I never expected that I would be chosen for some big, important destiny. I never expected that I would see the world beyond the Moonstones. And I never expected to fall in love with a cranky, prickly, WindClan apprentice.

Thank Starclan that fate doesn't listen to what we ever thought possible.

This entire journey has been incredible. I've learned so much, from all of you. Thank you all, so much, for teaching me that this world is so much more than our clans, than the Warrior Code, than ourselves. Thank you for teaching me that, while our rules are important, they don't get to decide our lives for us. And thank you for letting me fall in love. While this may have lead to be death, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Brambleclaw. You are going to do amazing things. You were, are, an incredible leader. Never doubt that. I wish you luck, truly. I have faith that you will be an incredible leader someday.

Squirrelpaw. Never let anyone look down on you. You may appear to just be a troublesome apprentice, but you are so much more than that. You are fire, courage, quite determination. You will shape the clans with your choices. I wish you pride, in the things that you do.

Tawnypelt. You are one of the most special, spectacular cats that I've ever had the joy in meeting. Your acceptance of new ideas, and your open mindedness to the world, is part of what got us here. I wish you security, in your clan, in your judgment, and in yourself. Thank you for teaching me that sometimes, you find happiness beyond your border.

Stormfur. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, for leaving you alone. I never meant to. I would never leave you. I love you so much. You were always the strongest, most loyal brother. Sometimes, I feared I held you back. Now, though you be sad, I wish you peace. About all of this. I know you, brother. Don't you dare blame yourself. And now that you have nothing holding you back, you can start your own life.

Crowpaw. Keep on living as full of a life as you can. Find love, hope, peace. See this journey to the end. Be with your clan experience love, kindness, and joy. Never forget the lessons that we learned, and keep these friendships for as long as we live. I wish you only happiness. Please don't be sad. Understand how happy I am. I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'll see you soon.

Never forget that I love you.


End file.
